Dreadnaught Small Unelemental CR 28
The Unelemental is from the . I needed an Unelemental for my game, but since I'm running a variant ruleset (Ken Hood's Grim-n-Gritty Revised) I found the smaller unelementals too weak, and the larger ones far far too strong. My solution was to take the small unelemental and apply the Dreadnaught template (from the ) which makes it nicely formidable, especially for a level 20 party (where my players are currently at). According to the , Unelementals are unleashed from the Void whenever an Immortal (a god) is killed. In my campaign, the players did not actually kill the deity in question, but rather severed the divinity from him (which creates a Quintessence Elemental). Later, a group of cultists will conspire to kill the Quintessence Elemental, which will then create this monster... Listed here with normal (not GnGr) stats. Statblock |DR=5/— |immune=Poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, critical hits, flanking |resist=Energy (All Types) 20 |SR=35 |fort=+9 |ref=+4 |will=+7 |spd=Fly 20 ft. (perfect) (4 squares) |melee=Touch +19/+19 (2d8+3 permanent) |BAB=+11 |grp=+10 |space=5 ft. |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Awesome Blow, Felling Strike, Power Attack, Punishing Strike, Great Cleave |str=24 |dex=14 |con=— |int=6 |wis=11 |cha=11 |sq=Third Death |feats=Awesome Blow, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Iron Will, Power Attack, Combat Reflexes, Endurance, Iron Will }} Combat Entropic Mastery (Ex): The damage dealt by unelementals is permanent. A limited wish or minor miracle spell will heal 1 point of permanent damage. A miracle or wish will heal 1 point of permanent damage per level of the caster. Those slain by an unelemental are brought closer to the true nature of death and as such cannot be raised. However, they can be resurrected, albeit suffering a loss of 2 levels (from resurrection) or a loss of one level (from true resurrection). Flight: Unelementals do not fly; rather they are not subject to gravity in the same way other creatures are. They can move in any direction through any medium, disintegrating solid matter in their path. Third Death (Su): If destroyed, an unelemental implodes in upon itself. All targets within the unelemental's reach must make a Reflex save (DC 25) or be sucked into the void and lost forever (as per the Void card from the Deck of Many Things, except that the body is destroyed) Void Gaze (Su): Any intelligent creature looking at the unelemental can become lost in the unrelenting depth of blackness. Intelligent creatures within 75 feet must make a DC 25 Will save or become fascinated. Punishing Strike (Ex): Fifteen times per day, a Dreadnaught Unelemental make make a mighty attack against any one opponent, granting it a +30 bonus to both the attack roll and the resulting damage (this additional damage is not subject to Entropic Mastery). Use of this ability must be declared prior to making the attack. If the attack misses, that punishing strike attempt is used for the day. This ability cannot be used more often than once every 1d4+1 rounds. Felling Strike (Ex): Whenever a Dreadnaught Unelemental scores a successful critical hit, it can elect to make a felling strike by rolling again. If the result of this third roll would hit the target, the target takes full damage from the critical hit as normal, but the Dreadnaught Unelemental also inflicts 60 additional damage (this additional 60 damage is not affected by Entropic Mastery). If the third roll misses the target, the felling strike is treated as a normal hit and not a critical. category:Epic category:Low-Epic